lets go our seperate realms
by liverose
Summary: A familiar story with heroes and villains and the hazy middle. when Hiei betrayed a woman years ago and their paths cross for the first time since what does it mean for a demon without compassion without weakness without control of his emotions Hiei oc
1. flashbacks are a bitch

I don't own any characters other than the ones you don't recognise…duh

Well here it goes

Flash backs are a bitch

"I really should go back. I still can." She looks up at the sky she fell from. "Been some time since I've been in over my head like this" she chuckled as she moved forward. 'Suppose I really can't stay out a trouble' She looked around the demon city a thick yellow haze coated the place not like a sunset but more like mustard packet spilled over a landscape, not very appealing, not at all. "Silly cat, all chimera's fault" Nowhere to be seen was her feline companion the whole reason she disregarded the blue haired woman' warning. Well at least the whole reason she had bumped into her in the first place.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" this woman was very nervous very shady, peaking her interest, no longer was it just a lazy search for a pet.

"Looking. Haven't seen a cat have you?"she cocked her head to the side the woman wasn't human, she found herself a bit excited she wouldn't admit it but she was restless, some non human contact would be something a little less mundane.

"It isn't safe to be looking for a stupid animal, the city's gone mad haven't you noticed?!" Botan brushed those blue bangs behind her ears. 'Oh no, no one can see this I should've moved quickly to cover it up.' Botan began to break a sweat "Regardless no cat here. Just me and this building now really head on home" she tried to block the missing square from view, laughing nervously.

"This city's always a bit batty." She shrugged, watching as the woman scooted across the floor "Hmm that floor tile's missing" Botan froze 'oh shoot' "does it drop to the basement? Maybe she went through there" Moving forward she could feel it, demon energy such a presence, not one demon but many, what had she stumbled upon? She looked at the woman for an answer. "I think I should go check I won't mess with anything down there pinky promise!" She gave a big smile.

"No you can't its dangerous!" Botan shrieked 'that poor girl will get torn to bits down there'. She stood right above it looking down seeing the ghostly grass lands beneath her.

"What is that?" She had an idea but it had been so long since she felt so much energy she couldn't help but ask.

"Err nothing just a little gap old buildings have those you know. Ha. Now get going… or or Ill call the police...I will" 'That'll get her moving'.

"Tell them to meet me in this basement of yours. I'm sure their busy this city's gone mad you know" Her black boot hovered over the empty space. "Got to go look for it, curiosity killed the cat you know" She went to move but her arm was grabbed.

"You can't begin to comprehend what's down there you mustn't go please trust me you want no part of what's down there" Botan spouted frantically.

"Tip for the future if you want my two cents. The more you tell people not to do something the more they want to. And you shouldn't judge a book by its cover I comprehend more than you think. Won't cause to much trouble pinky promise "another big smile. "Sorry but I just gotta cause a little" pulling her arm back she took two steps and began her free fall. The air stunk but the rush she felt was excellent though she scolded herself on the way down. 'I stitched that talisman in for a reason, to leave a life like this behind. All of it. And I go and jump at something that will most definitely pull me back I deserve whatever comes from this.'

Returning from the flashback she scrunched her nose "Could've broken that fall a bit better" She rubbed her shoulder 'too distracted by inner turmoil as per usual' She walked towards the only building in sight a castle of sorts. Little men in cloaks like ewoks from that movie she was forced to watch. They ran and clawed at her "Ugh" They were swamping her she was drowning in them. 'Can I still even do this right'? She looked down at her hand and felt the heat the fire form in her palm she threw one orb in the air sending them back in shock but they rushed her again this time she had enough room to fight back. She had made herself a flame thrower of sorts sending line after line of fire till they were roasted at her feet. She looked down at them. 'I really should've gone back' she frowned but her actions were not in synch as she ran towards the castle. She reached it quick enough as she walked in the entrance there was a small crawl space between her and the unraveling of her life. She slid on her stomach her tongue sticking out as she inched through. Voices she heard voices, voices that didn't sound all that unfamiliar, which surprised her. 'Who would I know that would end up here' she shrugged trying to wipe sweat and dirt from her eyes she stumbled almost drunkenly in the direction of the voices. Her hand on a door she took another step she couldn't see and that was quite a problem. When her hand left the door her face met the floor she tripped, hard.

"What's this?" A large voice more specifically Genbu's large voice chuckled. It wasn't, it wasn't her. Hiei's eyes were wide and stupefied, the image of her resurfaced, that girl that foolish girl. He recalled her tear falling from shocked eyes, how she bit her lip to keep from screaming, how he had damned her to hell.

"Raven!" Kuwabara yelled, snapping Hiei back to the present and making Raven sit up her eyes now a bit clearer.

"Kuwabara?!" Raven sat on the stone floor as Kuwabara ran over to her. "What are you doing here?" 'This day keeps getting weirder and weirder' she gave a concerned sigh.

"We could ask you the same thing" Yuske blurted. 'No it's someone else, my memory is foggy, this idiot's some human whore she must be if that oaf kuwabara is a friend of hers' hiei tried to convince himself.

"What a touching reunion to bad it will be cut short" Gunbu's tail launched at Raven and Kuwabara.

"Don't worry Raven I'll protect you" his trusty spirit sword appeared in his hand he pushed out his chest putting on his best hero's face. 'What's that?' She looked stupefied from the floor. 'What is he trying to do'? The tip was coming at them fast. Hiei's foot tense ready to pounce, he couldn't let even a stupid human that looked so much like her, die, for some reason he couldn't, though she was already dead to him.

And a crash. Yuske Kurama Hiei all waited for the dust to clear and as it did an awkward situation was revealed Raven knew that a sword wasn't going to protect them she tackled kuwabara out of the way and landed on top of him. She looked down at a blushing face.

"Hey you two get a room" Yuske laughed. Raven let out a sigh of relief and she too laughed.

"Your just wishin I fell on you urameshi" She grinned. Looking at this very serious situation as a bit of a fun outing.

"That was my plan all along" announced Kuwabara trying to save face.

"Sure" Yuske rolled his eyes.

"My hero" Raven gave Kuwabara a peck on the cheek a cheek that quickly reddened for the second time. But when she looked over to the person standing next to Yuske her face lost all its color. 'Damnit, it it can't be' her breath quickened. She shook her head in hopes that the image in front of her would change would downright disappear. "Bastard" She mumbled.

"Huh?" Kuwabara looked down at her puzzled as he helped her up. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me kuwabara" She clenched her arms around one of his "Please… Please tell me who that is" 'Tell me who that isn't'.

"Don't be scared of the shrimp he's all bark no bite". Hiei blinked dumbfounded, it was her and she was terrified of him 'can't blame her' he looked away.

"Who is that?" she repeated biting her lip. 'I won't I can't stay here' she took a step back.

"You wouldn't know him he's a demon and a jerk too. That's Hiei" Kuwabara stated nonchalantly.

"Hiei" she repeated. It all returned all the memories how horrible it had turned out how she had hoped their paths would never cross "Damnit" She turned to the door and ran she felt herself getting queasy her head was hurting. 'Stupid. look what you've gone and done the worst thing possible. After what happened after…what?!' She turned but it wasn't fast enough Genbu's tail was after her and she wasn't going to be fast enough to dodge it this time. A crash.

"Raven!" Hiei and Kuwabara both yelled. This time when the dust cleared it was no laughing matter all that was left was her jacket falling to the floor.

So Whatdo you think anything sugestions on how this should go or anything you did or didn't like about it. Leave me a comment or to.


	2. pesky distractions and nasty tricks

I don't own anyone but the characters you don't know…duh

Pesky distractions and nasty tricks

Fate was cruel it had brought her back only for a moment only long enough to open old wounds and then in a flash she was gone before he had a chance to say he was sorry. 'I had no reason to apologise' Hiei was still stairing at the wall. 'She never did mean anything to me, she was a nothing like the rest, even less so' but his throat tightened and his body clenched he was angry at the loss of that nothing that didn't mean anything 'she got what she deserved for running away…running away from me' he wouldn't let guilt be a familiar emotion "hmm" he turned away from the scene, fists clenched. Kuwabara held Raven's jacket in his arms, her boy's uniform jacket, too tough for frilly skirts was that girl, but she wasn't too tough to die. He balled it up in his fist and through it at the cracked wall.

"This is all your fault Hiei" Kuwabara yelled running at the demon throwing a punch, Hiei contemplated letting it hit maybe then he would snap out of that mind fog, but he wouldn't give kuwabara the satisfaction, the punch missed by a mile.

"My fault? Fool your eyes must be playing tricks on you" Hiei scoffed "Did you see me launch a rock of any sort?" He sneered arms crossed over his chest.

"You're a real bastard you know that?" Kuwabara tried again and missed, again. "She wasn't running from genbu she was running from you, it was like she saw a ghost" Kuwabara ranted but hiei wasn't listening 'Raven wouldn't be afraid of a ghost or Genbu she wouldn't be afraid of anything' he paused 'except for me' his stomach soured he made a distaceful face, that when Kuwabara saw it, he snapped grabbing Hiei by the collar he shook him. "What the hell did you do to her Hiei?!"

"I've done a lot of things to a lot of people you can't expect me to remember them all. I suggest if you don't want something done to you then get your ugly hands off me" Hiei wouldn't back down he had enough anger in him to take on the whole room, the whole castle.

"Ha if there was anything left of the girl you could argue over her grave but that isn't the case so Ill do you a favor and reduce you all to ashes" Genbu was done watching them bicker he wanted more pain more death.

"Actually they could you know, if they really wanted to"

"What?" All eyes scanned the room for the voice they swore they heard. There was a small grunt and with that Raven moved out from the darkness and into the light her left arm was bleeding and she was dirtier than before but all in all she didn't look that bad, all in all she wasn't dead. This was the Raven Hiei knew the snarky fighter he had forgotten, he had forgotten her ability to get out of situations he had forgotten a lot about her, and against his wishes a floodgate had been opened and it was all coming back.

"I got one already picked out, not a gravestone or nothing, I think those are tacky. It's a tree, a real nice one". That sent Hiei recalling how he first met her. Raven had put up no struggle as two demons under 

Hiei's leadership brought her to their camp one holding her to his chest carrying her there. When they stopped Hiei tilted his head looking at her and before he could say a word ,the girl and the beast holding her were up in flames, the girl stepped away from the smoldering demon and smiled. "Just wanted to tell you, that it's risky business associating with such weak companions."She smiled turning to walk back they way they had came.

"I should tell you, I don't let those who challenge my judgment and kill my men go free" He had his sword blade at her neck. She moved her flesh ever so softly across the sharp edge small amounts of blood lined his blade.

"Hmm I wouldn't have taken you for the loyal type" She gave a small smile as she walked over to the dead body Hiei used his telepathic powers to spook the cocky girl 'Four times, I could've killed you four times since you've gotten here' 'Coulda shoulda woulda means nothing to me. ' she put out the fire in a way he didn't understand. "Don't want to let the trees catch fire they're real nice you know"

Returning to the time at hand he heard her continue to speak "body or not that's where I want people to remember me, so my friends can mourn me there…all three of them" She laughed genuinely three fingers up in display. She had missed it she really had, tests of will tests of strength tests of survival you just don't get stuff like that as a junior high student in the human world. She saw the stunned faces around her and she couldn't help it her smile grew. She locked eyes with Hiei just for a moment; fear had gotten her an arm wound, she couldn't be afraid. She gave Hiei a different smile, a cocky smile almost rubbing it in his face that she was still there. He sneered looking away before his face betrayed him and a small smile appeared.

"I won't miss you again" Genbu disappeared into the floor and prepared to strike.

"You're entitled to your opinion I guess" And Raven ran back into the darkness grabbing a marble in her pocket, she couldn't out run him, she hadn't had to really run in years but she could out smart him. Crash!

"R…Raven you're still ok right?" Kuwabara yelled "Maybe you could dodge him out in the light, where we can see you."  
"No. She levels the playing field in the dark, she can't see where he's coming from but he can't see her either and she has no spirit energy to follow" Kurama watched as the room exploded with noise and dust.

"If she has no spirit energy that means she can't fight back. We gotta go in there" Yuske panicked.

"I didn't say she had no spirit energy just none to follow that girls not human I'm sure of that, but somehow she's concealing her energy. I agree with you though that we must step in we don't know what powers she holds and whether she is capable to hold her own"

'How? Why? Is she trying to prove something by eluding detection? All these years never a trace of her. I thought she was dead or a prisoner still. But it was a trick, a nasty selfish trick.' The last part he spat into Raven's head she lost concentration for a moment and fell to the floor.

"Has spirit energy, not a human, knows Hiei. Oh my god Raven you're a demon?! Why didn't you tell me?' Kuwabara slowly pieced together what was really quite obvious. Raven still on the floor moved half way into the light.

"To keep you from freaking out like this." She half frowned. "But really it depends on who you ask Im really only half demon" She shrugged. "Suppose you don't want to take a demon to the school dance understandable, really it is" Looking at the floor she sighed.

"You Have lowered your standards considerably" Hiei snorted at the thought of Raven and Kuwabara slow dancing.

"Don't Be silly Hiei I don't have any standards…never did" She shrugged there was a glint of playfulness in her eyes Hiei couldn't help but liking that look on her face.

"Um well. You haven't killed anyone have you?" Kuwabara asked tentatively.

"Haven't killed a human pinky promise and any demon I did, well they deserved it, they really did." 'really' Hiei looked over at Raven he remembered how much she used that word, at one time it made him smile every time she used that word her face would have some big emotion behind it. Now he dreaded it because it would stir up feelings and feelings were pesky little distractions he didn't need.

"Well….then you're ok in my book." Kuwabara laughed. Raven smiled Kuwabara was terribly silly but she liked that about him. There were two more attacks before anyone spoke again, after the last the room smelled like roses. Kurama was done sitting on the sidelines as nothing got accomplished. Raven sat over by Kuwabara as they watched. "How do you conceal your energy though? I mean I can't sense anything from you. And I've got some keen senses Ill have you know" Kuwabara half asked half bragged. The whole gang, except Kurama who was preoccupied looked at Raven intently. She looked down at her feet and frowned she didn't want to show them but had little choice her shoulders slumped as she removed her left boot. She shuddered she only took her boots off once a day in the shower to clean them, putting that days socks on as the water poured down. She did not like this at all.

Hiei had gotten her those boots, stole her those boots. Boots and two daggers. when he had asked her if she ever thought of being a thief she remarked that only two things ever crossed her mind. Boots because she had been shoeless when they met and for a year before that. And a weapon because the people who cast her out shoeless deserved to die for their cruel ways their heartless existence, though later she was ashamed of those thoughts, she no longer carries the daggers. She was a thief by association she said when given them, that if Hiei let her keep them he couldn't get rid of her for she was a thief now and couldn't see herself thieving with any other group. He let her keep the items.

She tilted the shoe so the boys could see inside. There stitched inside was a talisman one that worked to contain and somewhat cage her spirit energy. "Just a nasty little trick" she shrugged.

"Now I've got you" Genbu cackled and shot pieces of his body at her "That's for all your taunting and talking". There was a crack of a whip and Genbu fell to pieces this time without the ability to regenerate, Kurama had been victorious. They boys ran over to Kurama to congratulate him and tend to his wounds. 

Raven pulled her boot back on laced it up and stood walking back in the direction she had came. 'where are you off to' Hiei was inside her head. 'I had come here looking for a cat not a crusade and a trip down memory lane' She continued to walk. 'Hmm your not as stubborn as you were. Suppose those humans took their toll you're soft and worthless' he turned his attention back to Kurama.

"You always were a nudge" She gave a frustrated sigh and ran back to the group Hiei had a smug look on his face. Her arm grazed His and she felt a jolt she looked over it appeared he hadn't. 'of course not. He's moved forward an example I need to follow'. She trailed behind as the group moved up the stairs to the next beast.

I know this chapter was long and kind of confusing but put yourself in the characters shoes their confused too. Any questions comments suggestions?


	3. Squint

I don't own anyone but the characters you don't know…duh

Hiei looked down at his arm and sneered he had felt it to but he was better at masking his feelings he had made a business out of it. 'This is not the time for this'. He was right there were saint beasts to fight and worlds to be saved and it was no time for Hiei or Raven to be distracted by one another. But then again a long suppressed bond between them was very tired of waiting wanting to overcome them, embody them, swallow them whole. Raven watched as Kuwabara boasted about how his six months of self training had rewarded him with his 'kickass sword'. When Hiei cracked one joke to many Kuwabara asked him if he wanted to die. "I dare you" Hiei egged him on, questioning whether Kuwabara's fuse was shorter than his own. And if the incompetent did make the mistake of attacking him well then the day wouldn't be a total waste. Kurama and Yuske separated the two. Raven just chuckled it was almost cute, their blind hatred for one another. "What are you laughing at?" Hiei sneered the initial shock of seeing her had passed and he was left feeling….well he was left feeling and that made him restless and angry.

"You" She responded smugly. "Aren't you glad I didn't leave" her smile was chipper and sarcastic.

'That was before I remembered how much of an annoyance you were' Hiei wanted this hallway to end so he wouldn't be cornered with her any longer.

'You know you could just talk like normal people' she wanted him out of her head. She was already bitter over the fact that she still felt something anything for Hiei.

'And why would I want to do that?' The end of the hallway was near and that seemed to calm them both.

A large growl emitted from further in the castle chunks of ceiling fell at their feet. "What the hell is that?" Kuwabara yelped.

"Take a guess or are you truly as stupid as you look" Hiei taunted as they ran in the direction of the roar.

"Shut up Shorty you won't be making fun of me once I show the next saint beast who's boss" Kuwabara shouted and there he was, Byakko the white Tiger. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"You were saying?" Hiei smirked. "Don't worry I'll take this one I hate for you to die before you go to your stupid school dance" He put his hand on his katana stepping forward. Raven couldn't help but laugh stifling it best she could. That's what one had to like about Hiei, he's very much like his sword stoic and strong, biting and sharp, cold and unforgiving. He's a bastard both figuratively and literally. And if that wasn't your cup of tea you could kindly drink whatever you pleased somewhere the fuck else because hiei was stubborn, and wouldn't change to anyone's liking. But try as he might he just couldn't get everyone to hate him, something was endearing and wonderful about all the wrong and nasty things that made up hiei. In the right light if you squinted real hard you could see a man worth knowing worth being a friend to. Raven must've seen him in that right light. For all the horrible things that he was, that he had done, for the things he did to her, she couldn't hate him, she didn't love him but at that moment she wanted so much to be close to him. She shook her head softly.

'He's right I have gone all soft and mushy to many human love stories I guess'.

"Back off. Didn't you hear me say I was taking the next one? I aint afraid" Kuwabara huffed.

"So I guess your legs are shaking out of eagerness huh?" Yuske joked.

"Shut up Uremeshi" And Kuwabara proceeded towards the giant beast. Unimpressed by the human Byakko declined to fight him send hair from his body to form smaller but none the less deadly animals. As they fought another cat arose from its slumber. Curled up in the warm room a short distance from the battle ground was a panther and it wanted to play too it galloped like a horse through Byakkos legs and launched at kuwabara. "Hey that's no fair I was having a hard enough time with these ones". This cat didn't scrape at Kuwabara's flesh it tackled one of Byakko's pets to the ground rolling about pawing and growling the poor unsuspecting beast.

"Chimera" Raven Jumped waving feverishly at the big cat. With an almost reluctant pause the cat got up and barreled in her direction, leaving kuwabara to fight on his own. She laughed heartedly as her pet came close.

"What the hell is that thing" Yuske remarked as the big cat circled Raven playfully.

"A very bad kitty" She brought her face down rubbing her cheek across smooth fur. Chimera caught a scent turning feline eyes looking questioningly at the fire demon. It hissed backing its tail into Raven. She stroked the cat's back cooing in its ears. Then smiling mischievously. "Hiei I think she misses you" She laughed the cat was circling the group now.

"Keep that mangey animal away from me" Hiei was in a fighter's stance, he would slice the next thing that moved. She bit her lip' would he really cut the poor thing I was just playing. We used to play around.'

"Why would I want to do that" She smiled gambling on the fact that Hiei the stubborn bastard that he was hadn't changed since they last 'played'. The cat up on its hind legs tackled Hiei to the floor licking at his face.

"Ha Ha. Good thing I took this one hiei you can't even handle a little house cat" Kuwabara was now fighting Byakko himself and though he seemed to be losing he was still in high enough spirits to mock Hiei.

"Shut up. I'll gut it if you don't get it off of me." Hiei swore as he pushed at the playful creature. Raven waited a moment she grinned; he still had patience for her. Though she didn't doubt the patience was wearing thin.

"Alright alright, you're no fun" She pulled on the back of chimera's head and in response it's retreated back into its smaller more human friendly form, scampering behind Raven's legs. She stuck out her hand to Hiei. "I'm sorry I was just joking around really I was" She grinned an apologetic smile.

"Really?" He didn't take her hand as he stood up wiping the dust from himself. He stared at her for a moment. It was like nothing had changed like they were living the rebellious life they had lead years ago with their games of, no pun intended, cat and mouse. Her eyes were so big and full of…everything. As much as she smiled there was always a bit of a frown and as much as she scowled there was a grin in there somewhere. She was crazy downright insane and loony she was off kilter and any other way you can put it. The way she lived her life was just so random so unusual. And that bothers people annoys them frightens them. But in the right light if you squinted hard you could see a girl living a life that you would want to be a part of you'd see a girl who you could befriend. Hiei could tolerate her could accept her he might not like her but the feeling she brought with her was…nice. They were opposites in some ways and the same in others and when they were close they seemed balanced. they we're a see saw from hell. But he didn't' need balance or peace or comfort. But he couldn't deny that it was a temptation that he'd have to fight hard against. They watched the fight continue when out of nowhere Kurama asked a question.

"Who is this girl Hiei?"

"What?" Hiei shrugged at the question. "just a girl. I did have a life before I met you Kurama"

"Would she say you're just a boy" Kurama hadn't seen a smile on Hiei's face without a body at his feet he knew that there was much more than either of them were letting onto. Kurama wondered if, this woman who had an effect of on Hiei could be trusted. There was friction between the two and Kurama wondered if a powder keg was waiting to erupt.

"Yes" 'she would lie. She knows that I would take advantage of her again. She's not so stupid as to admit to anything'. For a moment he looked at her longingly. When they left the castle would he ever see her again did he want to, could he allow himself to. His hand rose an inch almost to touch her but he pulled it to his side quickly, but not fast enough. She saw him.

Alright this story's dragging on I know but I think for it to belivable it has to be slow Hiei's not going to kiss her madly in the middle of the castle for everyone to see its slow very slow. Its hard to pull 2 demons out of their shells.

I also noticed something I never described Raven like physically before I do that I kinda want to see what you guys pictured her as Maybe I was looking at my fictional charactr all wrong. So tell me what you think about her about the story and if you guys do really think I need to hury it up any cause I will if you think the story's dull


	4. A backstabber and a mutt

I don't own anyone you recognize…duh

Double crossing backstabber

She saw him. Her big doe eyes stared down his frustrated red gaze. She frowned, her hand went to her back under her shirt she ran her fingers over it. It had healed over, the wound; all that was left was the small slit of a scar. It still hurt though, when she thought about it she could feel the blade penetrate her flesh she could feel her hot blood pooling onto the dirt. 'leave it to hiei to take the phrase backstabber literally' She sneered no longer was she in Byakko's layer her mind was elsewhere, back in the demon world back years ago, when she and Hiei were just children, no they weren't children there was no time to be a child in the thick forests of demon world. They had set up camp. She was just laying there she felt content and warm as the sun beat down at her cheeks. She laid there for a half an hour or so till she felt a shade cloud over her. Opening her eyes she could she hiei standing above her. She sat up, he looked very serious, he always did but still it was a different kind of serious, like he was trying to solve a puzzle or something. "What?" She frowned. "Am I sunburned?" She put a hand to her face. He just blinked. "Say something idiot!" She sat up getting ready to walk off.

"Raven" He was still studying her face.

'What?!" She snapped. He pulled at her collar their faces were close real close. "Hiei what in the hell is wrong with you". He kissed her, clumsily with force, neither of them had much experience with the tenderness of affection all the same it was raw and it was wonderful. Her eyes were open with shock, his with determination. When Hiei let go of her collar they just stood there.

"You'll be angry with me soon" He walked over to the other end of the camp. "I wanted to…" He stopped he wouldn't say it he would do it but he wouldn't admit it.

"You kissed me" She said with a question in her voice her fingers at her bruised lip. 'Why would he…' "Hiei you bastard what kind of cruel joke is this?" Her face was red. He didn't say a word. "Damn right I'm angry with you. You shouldn't do that Hiei, kiss people when you don't mean it." She ran out into the woods. She didn't remember if they had followed her or she stumbled upon them she was too angry at the time to know. It took a moment for her anger at Hiei to be overcome by the fear of what had circled her. They were at one time her family, her neighbors her friends, but it wasn't to be. For she wasn't born a fire demon like the proud tribesmen around her, she was born a half breed her mother was from, she was from wherever she stood she belonged to no one, nowhere. Those family members those friends wanted to cage her up like an animal to keep her from disgracing their breed. She had escaped once but they had found her how had they found her. It hit Raven like a ton of bricks "Hiei" She spat at the floor.' You'll be angry at me soon' she remembered the words. "A kiss of death huh".

"Don't be so full of yourself. To think that I placed my lips on a creature that can't even walk into the forest alone without getting caught in a trap" He had his sword drawn. He was grinning ear to ear.

"I'm sorry I don't live up to your high standards" Raven was afraid, she was terribly afraid she didn't want to go back with them. She looked at Hiei trying to cover panic with a sly remark.

"Here thief" One of the nameless faces threw a bag of coins and metals, shiny and valuable gleaming at Hiei's feet. She couldn't believe it she couldn't believe that he would set her up giving her to the highest bidder. Raven turned around and threw a hard punch at hiei. He caught her hand in his. "Come now. Don't get mad get even, they can't hurt you or are you not only clueless but willess" he whispered in her ear. She was fuming flames building under the surface ready to ignite her fists were clenched hard.

"You bastard" Her teeth were grinding. 'Once I get out of this I'll kill you" She swore.

"I'll share the spoils with you" He shrugged. Maybe he didn't understand how much these people haunted her dreams.

"Take your payment and leave Thief" But hiei didn't move his hand just twitched over the handle of his blade.

'I'll be taking it. But I don't exactly plan on holding up my end of the bargain. You call me a thief for a reason, fools, now I see where she gets it from" He sneered. The fight began, they would take her by force if need be. There was death and sweat and blood anger and chaos. And a midst all that Raven made the mistake of tripping backwards as she fell her arm went out to grab out at hiei's shoulder. His fighter's instincts took over and he blindly stabbed backwards.

"Hie.." the name got lost in a scream of anguish Her eyes grew large tears of pain pushing out of the corners her knees buckled she grabbed at her abdomen as she fell to the forest floor. Her blood was so hot as it seeped out of her, Hiei's sword so cold so evil such a bastard it eventually fell from her motionless form. Her thoughts swirled and jumbled. Someone, two people grabbed at her pulled at her she was in a headlock and she doesn't remember anymore she had closed her eyes in hurt both physical and emotional and everything blackened.

"Raven did you see that! I was pretty amazing wasn't I" Kuwabara had a goofy smile on his face he breathed hard and had an air of confidence about him.

"Hmm what?" She looked up from her feet pulled her hand from her scar. "Oh yes. Very good kuwabara very impressive' she walked over, somber and slow. She shook her head 'doesn't really matter now…it was a stupid time and place'. "Hooray kuwabara." She hugged him.

"Geeze Raven do you have fever? You're burning up" He could feel the outrageous heat emitting from the girl. She had been so angry at the memory that her spirit energy burned and smoked beneath her skin. They walked their way in the direction of the next saint beast (I know kuwabara fought Byakko twice but I really have no desire to write about it). Raven was watching chimera weave between her feet as she walked. The cat stopped and so did she. A katana was unsheathed sliced at demon flesh and was dropped to the floor. Everyone turned, there on the floor laid one of the animals that stemmed from byakko's hair, one that had escaped the collapse of the tower. Hiei picked up his sword and turned to Raven, she had been quicker, she had taken his weapon she dropped it to the ground in spite. He swung his sword at her. A smug look was on her face she was crouched on the length of hiei's blade like it was 

a wall. She went to kick him but he grabbed her hair and pulled her to the floor hard. Raven spat dirt out of her mouth. She laughed, it was a bit of a release to get some of her anger out she got up and ran at him, but he was gone he was behind her his blade at her throat a smile on his face as well. She reached in her pocket running her hand among the marbles in her pocket. 'Those stupid stones' he chuckled in her head. He pulled off his bandana. They were 'playing' they played harsh and rough the only way they knew how. Friends go to movies and hang out over pizza but Hiei and raven weren't friends. They couldn't completely grasp the word, they were loners and outcasts and bastards and half breads. They were brought together by the fact that they were pushed apart from the rest of the world. They didn't hang out but coexisted and sometimes just sometimes that coexisting was… fun.

'Tell me Hiei what would happen if I punched you square in that stupid jagan of yours' she looked at him mischievously.

'Try me' the blade pulled harder at her neck. It might seem hard to understand how Raven who just relived the stabbing at hiei's hand could spar playfully with the demon but as previously stated she was screwy. The girl didn't want to be gloomy she didn't want to be held back by a memory she'd be no slave to her thoughts. But the memory wasn't done for the day it just skipped hosts.

"Stop it you two" Yuske snapped they had to get going there were still more saint beasts to fight.

"You could hurt someone just attacking people like that. Geeze hiei that's not a toy you could really hurt someone swing that sword around". Kuwabara was right as hard as that was for hiei to swallow the blade he held in his hands had already hurt her horribly.

He had watched her sun bathe she looked so peaceful he saw her innocent pleased smile curl over her lips. He was having regrets. They had found him the day before while he was walking the forest's edge. A small group of fire demons part of a tribe a society of a particular breed. They smelled familiar they smelled like his companion, like raven. They had a proposition for him all he had to do is stay in the area with the 'mutt' that's what they had called her. They would come and take their mutt back to its cage and in reward Hiei would be compensated with precious stones and metals. He thought them to be dimwitted fools did they know who he was? The forbidden child, himself half fire demon, half ice apparition they would die at his feet. He would give Raven the revenge she deserved. But as he watched her in the sun his stomach knotted what if she didn't find his trick cunning and acceptable. Would she think of him as a double crosser for accepting their bribe even with no intention of letting her go? What would he do if she left? The muscles of his group of thieves were good only for that, muscle he had relied on raven to keep his mind from going stale. He needed her to balance him he was far better with her than without, even his fighting had improved through their constant quarrels and fights. He needed her, the thought paralyzed him. He walked over to her, blocking her sun. Raven's eyes fluttered open staring at him. She looked so concerned. He was so angry with himself; he had been short sited and hadn't thought of what the repercussions might be. He could lose her. This stirred feelings in the demon they too made him angry, she did that from time to time she made him feel. He hated that about her, feelings were for the weak. But for just a moment he could be weak this might be the last moment he 

shared with her. He pulled her close to him. He could feel her body tense she was unsure of what was going on. And so was he, but one of those feelings overcame him and he pressed his lips hard to hers. It felt like a damn broke he felt warm and hungry and he wanted her it was animalistic and laced with those cursed feelings. She thought he had been joking. Indeed that would've been a cruel joke to play. "But it wasn't a joke. I did mean it." he watched as she huffed her way out into the wilderness. He let her go he sat arms folded tucking his feelings away they brought nothing but trouble. But then he remembered with a jolt he stood. The whole reason this had started, the fire demons. He ran after her hoping he wasn't too late. He saw Raven realize what he had done, she was hurt and angry and she would never forgive him. But he would drag her back to camp if he had to, force forgiveness down her throat. He still wanted her, needed her. He told those wicked demons that he had double crossed them. He hoped that calmed her down just a bit, but he had begun to ice over again he had started to calm he didn't wouldn't care so harshly about her thoughts of him. The fight quickly broke out this brought him out of his weakness his hunger for fighting was stronger than any other hunger he could have. Something bumped into him a foe trying to attack him from behind. Hiei didn't even turn thrusting the sword back he felt it connect as he pushed it straight through the flesh he had skewered. His ears rang as he heard the beginning of him name then a trembling yell. He turned, her knees crumpled then down to the earth Raven fell, there was so much, too much blood. And there it was his sword that he had so powerfully attacked with was sticking tauntingly out of her tense and battered body. He was frozen in place by what he had done. Noticing too late that a fire demon had lifted her up.

"Get your hands off her. Don't you dare touch her. I'll kill anyone that moves" he grabbed at Raven's shirt trying to pull her away his teeth clenched as he saw her mouth begin to stain with blood. The fire demon had her in a headlock as he pulled her away from hiei. He couldn't kill him without killing her and the despicable enemy was counting on it for sure. Hiei stood still in a fighting stance as he watched Raven battle for consciousness…she lost. They disappeared into the forest and Hiei was left with a few dead bodies and a pool of Raven's blood that had smeared over his 'reward'. He was as bad as his enemy, worse **he** had created the whole situation and then **he** had stabbed her ruthlessly in the back. But **he** would fix it **he** would kill them all; those demons would be extinct before they put her in a cage. **He** would make sure of it.

'Raven I' once in the present he looked at her. She might not have a jagan eye but she knew what he was thinking of.

'Hiei no apology will ever do' she looked over to the nearest door. 'But I don't hate You Hiei jaganshi; I would've died long before without your help and security that puts me in debt to you, you bastard. Guilt tripping will get you nowhere maybe that sword of yours is better suited for a saint beast's flesh' She walked away leaving Hiei to question where they stood and where that positioning would lead them. 'Hopefully nowhere' as burdening as this standstill was, moving forward or backward could damn them both. He scowled 'I won't be weak not again not ever'. He followed behind the group.

'Who said anything about an apology I couldn't pretend to care about your opinion of me'. 'It was your fault in the first place' He was cold and emotionless; he would remain that way forever. She spun around.

'You're right it was my fault for not seeing you as the bastard you are. I change my mind I do hate you why try to be civil and understanding when the person can't care less. I'm sorry hiei for ever thinking you were anything more than a thief a killer. I really am an idiot for thinking you…you cared for anyone but yourself. I'm a fool I really am I didn't hate you all this time cause I didn't want to I really liked you hiei and as fake as that kiss was it meant something to me. But I was wrong, I was hopeful. But hope like luck is for the weak. Looks like I'm shit out of both. Maybe now I can be strong like you. Only the strong can stand alone' She passed the whole group storming to the door.

So what'd you think? I fairly like this chapter. Well anyway as per usual I would love comments good bad or indifferent about the story. Next chapter will be coming…whenever the hell I feel like it.


	5. never liked the cold

I don't own anyone you recognize…duh

Never liked the cold

"Mother fucker!" She yelped. The group ran in to save their damsel in distress only to find her standing in the middle of a foggy room her arms clenched around her.

"Raven what's the big deal? You got us all scared for no reason" Kuwabara looked around the room for any signs of danger.

"Got you scared. And that's no great feet, lest I remind you of that oh so frightful mouse on our way here" hiei snorted. "She's just cold you idiot, never did like the cold" his eyes looking over her smugly. She was gritting her teeth both still angry at hiei, and trying to warm her body by forcing it rigid, her shoulders hunched up by her cheeks.

"Hmmm lousy know it all. Oh look at me I'm an oompa loopa with an attitude and I…" Kuwabara's mumbles trailed off. "Heh if I had my jacket id lend it to you but we could hold each other to keep warm' He grinned widely.

"God Kuwabara no wonder you don't have a girlfriend you put the creep in creeper" Yuske laughed.

"Shut up Urameshi I'm just offering some assistance to my good friend and if you've got a problem with that I'll kick your ass till you don't' Kuwabara got Yuske in a head lock, the two of them fighting like drunks.

"This is the third saint beast's layer, Seiryu, the blue dragon" Kurama stated as he looked about the room cautiously.

"Hn. Well when is he going to show up. I don't have all day" Hiei spoke defiantly to the room hoping to catch the attention of the beast, it worked.

"You shouldn't be so hasty to die hiei" Seiryu stepped forward out of the fog. Raven stepped back, she yawned softly to herself, the cold always made her tired, for a fire demon she was fairly cold blooded her energy was in synch with the temperature, which at the moment was quite cold. She leaned against a wall closing her eyes. She was leaving herself open to attack but she just couldn't seem to care at the moment she was just very cold and very tired. Hiei calmly walked forward he looked over at Raven he wouldn't save her if an attack came her way, it would be her own damn fault for being so careless.

"You shouldn't be so hasty in declaring yourself the victor." He began to unsheathe his katana when a sound came from the other side of the door.

"We have an unexpected visitor" Seiryu's disapproving glare went to the door, in traipsed a half dead Byakko.

'You can't even kill right. You're of absolutely no use" hiei hid his surprise by insulting kuwabara.

"Hey shut up you haven't fought at all and that purple eye thing definitely doesn't count" Kuwabara flailed angrily.

"Seiryu please help me. These humans they tricked me I swear and…" Not another word escaped his mouth before he was frozen solid and shattered to pieces. The spirit detective's group watched angrily as seiryu carelessly killed his fellow saint beast, even Raven opened her eyes if just for a moment wrinkling her nose as Seiryu spit on the severed head. She glanced at hiei another yawn building in her. She tilted her head, she hadn't been expecting hiei to take such offense at Seiryu's actions. Hadn't he gotten rid of her when she was of no use to him? Hiei's spirit energy was coursing through him heavily; he tossed his cape over Byakko's head and demanded that this fight be his. Raven closed her eyes again she didn't care to watch him fight.

'Let him die, see if I care' another yawn and she slipped down the wall onto the floor sitting as sleep began to claim her.

The fight began and as Hiei flashed from one end of the room to the other ice began to coat the walls the floor the ceiling and Raven, she hadn't moved an inch as the ice came her way. She wasn't dead like Byyako, or even wounded her fire demon instincts kept her core warm and she just lied there under a thin layer of ice. She could faintly sense the battle was still going on, feeling Hiei zoom by, or the room getting colder at Seiryu's touch. Hiei's leg was grazed by Seiryu's icy fist and he no longer could run. He gritted his teeth preparing to take Seiryu head on but for some reason he glanced back in raven's direction, he couldn't help it, it felt like second nature to want to protect her. There she was frosted over, he knew she wasn't hurt he could see the red glow under the ice but the time he had taken to check on her was all seiryu needed, his fist was headed straight to his back and was planned to go through his heart. Raven didn't feel hiei's energy and she panicked her own energy flared her skin so hot it melted the ice.

"Look out you idiot" She yelled somewhat panted as her body chilled again, she shot an orb of fire at Seiryu's fist. He would not be so easily defeated he lunged at Hiei again freezing his hand and his other leg. But hiei was still alive, staring between seiryu and Raven.

"Stay out of my fight" He hissed at Raven.

"Then don't get killed. If anyone's going to kill you it's going to be me! You really are some kinda idiot" She yelled her face red her breathing heavy going from cold to hot and back to cold was making her dizzy. She sat down angry closing her eyes tight as her head swirled. "stupid son of a bitch"

"hn. Watch out kuwabara she might get sick you'll have to hold her hair back for her"He turned back to Seiryu. "my patience is running thin, it's time to finish this" He held his sword in hi moveable hand.

"Fine. Now you die" Seiryu raised his arms about to strike. Hiei planted his sword into the floor for leverage and propelled himself at the giant. There were flashes of light and sound hiei now stood on the other end of the beast's layer.

"hn" Hiei sneered. Raven mimicked the sound unbeknownst to him; she was less than surprised hiei won. "If your silly ice trick can't kill her" Hiei tilted his head in Raven's direction. "There's no chance in hell it would hurt me" he made a fist ice shattering off the once frozen arm, same went for his legs.

"Impossible! I'll deliver one final blow-"

"I don't think so" In that moment Seiryu split into several pieces.

'Hey you made French fries out of that guy" Yuske congratulated the group ran over to Hiei's side.

Raven sat there eyes closed thinking warm thoughts. She remembered a night when it was terribly cold she was shaking like a leaf. She was so tired but it was her night to stay up and watch over camp, making sure no one snuck up on the thieves. She just couldn't go to sleep. She was staring at the snow falling to the ground she never even heard him whisk up next to her. "What if I had been an outsider' He stated hoping to cause the girl to jump, she made silly sounds when he started her.

"Then you would've killed me and-"She yawned. "And the sound would've woken you guys up" She yawned again, she hadn't looked up from the snow. Her eyes drooping with each flake.

"Hn. Why so tired idiot? Didn't sleep well last night?" He was staring at her intently looking for something, what, he didn't know. "Not that I care but this half assing it can't be a trend" He snorted.

"It won't be. It's just the cold, it makes me tired, really it does" Yet another yawn. She felt a warmness curl over her. It was Hiei's cape he had pulled her close and wrapped her inside it with him. "Hiei. Now just don't say anything to make me regret this…thanks" She clutched the cloth close to her body.

"Hn" Was his first response. "You can go to sleep. No point in both of us being tired and useless, in your case more useless, when tomorrow comes"

"I won't fall asleep hiei, it's my job to stay awake" she yawned. The warmth hiei had given her had made her eyelids droop even farther. "But I'll close my eyes, just for a second!" Her eyes closed as the words crossed her lips her head lolled forward. Hiei took her face and tilted it towards him letting her head rest on his shoulder. He couldn't help but like this new found closeness, she made him feel warm inside like there was a wild fire in his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. She was asleep but he wasn't mad he liked the look on her face as she slept. She wouldn't hurt him not like all the others, no she was different she was innocent and caring and-. He ran his fingers through her hair again, And she was his. "I'm not asleep Hiei" she muttered like she was straining to wake from slumber. "You can sleep, really you can. I promise no one will get you while I'm watching over you." Hiei looked down at her, raven's eyes still shut. They could be vulnerable, for just that night, if they were killed in their sleep so be it, it would be worth it. He leaned his head onto hers, hugging her close. His eyes shot open as he felt her hand combing through his starchy hair. "Idiots, we're both fools. Something bad is gonna happen I know it luck's never on my side"

"Luck is for the weak, now shut the hell up or someone will find us and it'll be your fault for not keeping watch. Hn. Surely I'm not the idiot" he pulled her closer still. And with those tender words they fell asleep clinging together.

"Wake up Raven wake up. This isn't nap time you bitch" Yuske shook raven out of her dream. Hiei sneered at what he called her, though raven barely heard it as she slowly returned from her dream.

"You can sleep really you can I promise" She slurred as the dream left hr all together and she opened her eyes seeing a confused Yuske up close and personal. Hiei grinned; he remembered those words as well as she did. He could feel her body close to his, her hands in his hair. "Sorry. I really am. I'm just holding you guys back" With a final yawn she sat up and stretched. "I'll find a way to help I really will" she stated with determination as she walked past hiei she ran her hand down from the tip of his hair to the nape of his neck sending shivers down his spine. He grabbed at her arm.

"being a distraction is not helping"

"Oh come on hiei I just… never mind you're right" She began to move but hiei's clutch on her wrist remained for a moment or two they just stared. Before moving from the icy layer.

They began to run, just one left to go and they would be done with these stupid saint beasts. They stopped watching as plant people started to swarm from the outer wall of the final tower.

"Nothing can ever be easy' Yuske gritted his teeth. 'We don't have time for this" He growled.

"There's so many of them how are we going to get passed" kuwabara complained as the never ending army of vegetation came closer.

"**We **don't have to, just Yuske. See that window up there. Yuske if you can get there you won't have to waste any spirit energy on them" Kurama was fast with a plan.

"Great let me just jump all the way up there I don't know what kuwabara told you but I'm not a long jumper on the track team" Yuske snapped.

"That wouldn't help any way. That's length not high" Raven shrugged. Yuske just looked at her, his eyebrow twitching. "not the point, I know" she shrugged.

"Well what if we got you high enough where you could jump to that window. If we got on each other's back our combined height should be enough for you to jump from" Kurama stated coolly the army still advancing. Following the plan they stacked themselves up and yuske climbed and successfully jumped to the window.

"Now what?" Kuwabara asked bluntly.

"Now. We deal with them" Hiei pointed his sword at the plant people. And they did, but as many as they killed three came their way unrelenting mindless creatures.

'Oh at this rate we won't ever get to Urameshi "Kuwabara grunted frustrated.

'Your right we need a new tactic" Kurama wiped some sweat from his brow. The floor grew hot kuwabara gingerly hoped from foot to foot; the soles of his shoes began to melt.

"huh? Raven what's the big idea" Kuwabara whined. Raven had her palms at the floor her body her energy all red and smoldering she sent it coursing through the area, fires building around them. "hey if you're trying to kill hiei leave me out of it, do it later please" an ember got on his pant leg and he blew frantically at it to keep it from burning.

"You fool. She's not trying to kill me and sadly she has no intent on killing you" hiei shrugged in the general direction of the plant people who were burning like the human forest they were.

"Well what are you guys waiting for run god damnit" She grunted as her muscles tightened and the heat grew.

"Ha good thinking Raven thanks" Kuwabara gave a thumbs up and started up the tower.

"Will you be able to hold them off?" Kurama asked at the door of the tower.

"We'll see. I said id be helpful and Im doing my best at it. Now go" Kurama nodded heading up the stairs.

"Raven. Im sorry about stabbing you alright" hiei yelled over the burning flames "cherish those words you'll never hear them again" He huffed.

"Im not dying there's no need to be sappy" Raven was biting her lip as she pushed the flames higher. "remember I still gotta kill you. I cant do that dead. Now what part of run god damnit was vauge" She yelled. Hiei lingered for a moment longer. "hiei. If im passed out when you get back which will most likely be the case' she looked up from the ground at him. "Just don't leave me here?"

"I wont leave you here" 'I wont leave you' he spoke to her mind very close very soft.

'go idiot' she smiled before regaining her concentration.

'damn fool' and with those cross but determined words they parted.

Long uneventfull chapter don't worry I think the story is ending soon so itll get better fast. Comments would be lovely


	6. but you will come back

I don't own anyone you recognize…duh

Yuske had won, making the ultimate sacrifice to save Keiko using his life energy in place of his tapped out spirit energy, risking death. Kuwabara had selflessly donated some of his energy to the fallen hero, leaving them both slumped on the crumbling tower's floor. "Well now I suppose we'll have to travel to the living world with both of them on our backs" Kurama looked at the humans passed out on the floor.

"Like I said, babysitting" he turned to look at kurama. "Here's what I don't understand why would he bother saving her if he died in the process". 'Stupid humans'

"Trust me Hiei there are reasons. You-"

"I'd never do it. The challenge is enough without taking on someone else's slack"

"Never Hiei?" I think you'd surprise yourself if you truly thought about it." Kurama walked to the wrecked tower's edge Hiei followed slowly behind. They glanced down at the rubble, the fires, and the girl laying crookedly on a pile of plant people, her arm slung over a small cat. Hiei stared closely making sure her chest rose and fell, making sure she was still breathing.

'Raven?' her mind was so jumbled he doubted that she heard him.

'Hiei?! You're ok. Yuske, Kuwabara, kurama are they all alright?" She panicked rapidly her eyes blinking hard trying to focus on any one spot, her free hand going to her forehead.

'They'll live.' He looked over at kurama who was smiling knowingly. Hiei sneered turning away from the fox. 'So what damage has your clumsy actions gotten you'

'Well I…I didn't pass out! I'll wait till I get home for that' Hiei could see her stupid proud grin all the way from the top of the tower.

'Close your eyes. You proved no walking house plant is a match for you. I won't leave you here' he reassured her.

'Can't. There's still some around here if-' She winced as she sat up; chimera voiced her displeasure before scampering behind Raven's back. 'If I let down my guard it'll only take one or two of them to take me down'

"I'll protect you" he said both to raven and aloud to himself.

'Can I trust you Hiei? I have every reason not to' she stared upwards her mind still fuzzy all she could really see was the grey clouds above her.

'You're right. I'm a real bastard' he frowned. 'You need to find someone you trust who can protect you' he walked back to the center of the tower with the rest of the group.

"Hey Hiei" She yelled making her head hurt more than it already did. "If you let me become plant food I'll never forgive you." She smiled as she closed her eyes. She did trust Hiei, she had no choice in the 

matter whenever he was near, she felt safe downright happy. He had wronged her terribly but still, she wanted just to be wrapped up close to him sleeping safe in the snow.

"No Kurama I wouldn't die for a loved one. Feelings are for fools" 'And who would protect her if I were dead. I just need to get her back where she'll be safe from monsters like me'

"I won't disagree" Kurama shrugged.

"You get the big stupid one and I'll take the spirit detective and the fool down there" Hiei began to slump Yuske over one of his shoulders.

"You're not going to make her walk" kurama grinned.

"If I have to carry the lot of you knocked out I will Kurama" Hiei warned as he jumped down to the rubble. He went over to pick up Raven when, just as she had said one of the surviving plant people grabbed at her. His sword was through the zombie like creature before its claws scratched her skin. She hadn't moved an inch but her eyes fluttered open.

"I trust you Hiei" She smiled, moving to get up. He put a palm to her forehead and pushed her back she fell un gracefully to her ass. "Ow. Idiot" She grumbled sowerly, he couldn't help but chuckle at her grumpy face. He put his hand under her knees and put his shoulder at her stomach carrying the poor girl upside down facing his back. He felt her body relax falling back into unconsciousness.

"Well at least now I'll get some peace and quiet" He began his sprint away Raven's cat galloping to keep up.

They were all at kuwabara's house when it first hit Hiei. "Where does she live?" He laid her down on Kuwabara's floor watching over her as he spoke.

"Um I don't really know. I think she told me once, downtown somewhere. I really wasn't listening cause it was lunch time and my sister packed me-"

"When I want your life story I'll be sure to beat myself in the skull till I regain common sense" Hiei sneered. Raven was sleeping contently her hair in front of her face, blowing upwards every time she breathed out.

"Just wake her up. Hey Raven! I called Urameshi's mom, but I don't even know her last name, geeze her parents must be worried sick. Raven!"

"Somehow I doubt that" Hiei knew as well as anyone that Raven's parents didn't miss her, that Raven might not even have a last name, that she was all alone.

"Huh? Raven! Hello anyone in th-" Kuwabara tried again.

"Would you shut up! She's not going to wake" Hiei barked sick and tired of Kuwabara's voice more than anything.

"Well there are only so many demons in this city, though quite a bit more than I expected. We should be able to track her energy and scent back to a general area" kurama grinned at the sleeping girl. Looking over at his friend. What an odd couple, so hell bent on being self reliant, independent and well guarded yet they seemed to have no control over their thoughts for one another. Hiei's battling spirit and loner demeanor and Raven's awkward rebel attitude seemed to clash but when they did, they made fireworks.

Hiei picked up raven again and left the home looking for the place where Raven resided. It took him hours, going from tree to tree, going down blocks and streets and such till finally he found it. A house, he wasn't expecting her to live in a house with… people, he could see them inside. A family? Was she like kurama in that she adopted a human persona and life? Hiei looked at the house it was an ugly shade of purple and was in less than prime condition but he was sure she'd have something positive to say about it. 'Must be nice' he saw silhouettes of people moving about, quite a few of them. Raven had found a place where people wanted and cared for her, Hiei would just have to move on continuing his life on the fringe of the human realm and the spirit realm. The two would go their separate ways. Hiei jumped to the window he assumed to be Raven's it was already open. 'Always so careless' he shook his head as he entered the room. There wasn't a lot there. A bed a mirror, cloths strewn about. Is this what a home was? He wouldn't stay to find out. He placed Raven gingerly on the bed she shuffled a bit getting comfortable on the familiar surface. Hiei smiled he could watch her from a distance now that he knew where she was, no stupid talisman in her boot would hide her. He went to the window sill and he went to move when she spoke up.

"Hiei. See I could trust you after all" She sat up her head still hurting.

"Hn. Didn't have much of a choice. You were out like a light" He didn't turn to look at her.

"For the most part yeah" She shrugged. "But when I was awake I had a wonderful view of your-"

"Don't be childish" He spat.

"Fine, your no fun." She crossed her arms. "What are you going to do now?" She stared at him, she always liked the way he stood, with his shoulders as far back as they could go trying to elongate his small frame he always looked ready for whatever would cross his path. She missed him, cold attitude and all she didn't want him to leave. Though she didn't believe he'd want to stay; no one really ever wanted her around. No one wants a mutt. Even so she wished that he would.

"Hn. I'll have to check my day planner. I have a clean slate now-"

"Clean slate? Hmmm you got caught didn't you?" She laughed now it made sense why he was helping humans.

"Yes" He gritted his teeth.

"Sorry, touchy subject I guess" She bit her lip she didn't have much to say but she had to make him stay if he left she'd never see him again. "If you're hungry there's food downstairs. Those guys" She paused hearing the group down stairs making quite a ruckus. "They don't bite. Scratch that they do bite, but not hard and with the best of intentions" She smiled. 'Am I so bad at conversations that my best plan is delay his escape with food? I'm an A class fool'

"Your family?" He looked at the door leading to the rest of the house.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Huh?"

"You know damn well I don't have a family, well I do but-"

"Forget them" He didn't want her to think about them they didn't deserve her time. He saw her face it looked cold and in deep thought. He tenitivley moved closer to her. "Im sorry"

"Hiei you're going soft. Two sorrys in one day. What have you been reduced to?" She tried to laugh but it was hallow, she was still thinking about her lack of family. Those kids downstairs were like her, run aways, outcasts, and rebels. For the bunches of people she knew and talked to she always felt alone.

"At least I'm not moping like a lost puppy" Hiei sneered. Raven gritted her teeth and stood up wobbling as she did so.

"Hiei I-"Her voice was muted as Hiei kissed her. He bit at her lip making it bleed he could taste her. She moaned slightly in pain but mostly at the feeling of his smoldering lips against hers. Hiei pulled back panting and looked at her. She took a minute to collect her thoughts. She looked like she was going to cry. 'What have I done? I hurt her. I really am incapable of affection'. "You shouldn't do that Hiei" she put her fingers to her lips. "Kiss people when you don't mean it" She muttered to herself.

"Why can't I mean it? Is it because I am who I am? The forbidden child can't mean to kiss someone, want someone?" He growled heading for the window he had heard those words once before.

"I may be a mutt but I do have feelings Hiei! I don't want you to want me to kiss me, and then get bored I can't handle that. I'm not a play thing, I refuse! I've lived without closeness before I can do it again." She yelled back at him tears welling up. Hiei stared at her wanting to run, wanting to stay, wanting to hit her wanting to love her. He couldn't decide, he couldn't deal with emotions.

"Then show me one that means something since I obviously can't do it right." he stated calmly. Raven swallowed hard, she was nervous, she was putting a lot on the line if she really allowed herself to fall head of heals for the demon in front of her. She sat on the bed, and he sat next to her, his fiery eyes never leaving her. She placed her hands on his cheeks, hesitating for a moment. She grinned at Hiei while pulling her hands away his face was as serious as ever.

"It'd be easier if you weren't so matter a fact about it" She kissed him on the cheek then down his neck slowly biting where the neck became shoulder.

"You bite like a girl" Hiei sneered, a lighter tone to his voice than usual. He ran his fingers through her hair as he felt her mouth on his kissing him tenderly. He felt awkward, it being so soft he was afraid he'd ruin it somehow. Just then he felt a jolt. Raven had bit his lip, hard.

"I might bite like a girl but point is I bite" She smiled mischievously. "Not as good as you do I admit." The look in her face wasn't hurt it was playful and snarky. Hiei wouldn't ruin it unless he did nothing. He pushed her shoulders down to the bed, his weight on top of hers he stared at her and she stared back. He kissed her again at first trying to be gentle but lost the attempt once he felt her arms around his back pulling him closer still. Her fingernails dug into him as she felt the warmth of his body surround her. He pulled away smirking at Raven's flushed face. He pulled his cloak off tossing it over raven's head. She sat up and pulled him under as well. "I take it back you are fun. When you want to be" She grinned kissing him fast before pulling the black fabric off of them.

"Trust me I don't plan to make a habit of it" He sneered.

"I'll take it when I can get it" She grinned they just sat there inches from one another. Raven pulled him down to the bed gliding her hands up his arms and down his back tracing his spine, making him shiver ever so slightly.

"Raven-" Hiei began to speak when he felt a new sensation Raven's tongue at his stomach inching up to his chest and to his neck and to his lips, only half kissing him too much of a smile on her face. She wasn't as foreign to affection as Hiei was, though just as hesitant, maybe more. Hiei pulled Raven's shirt over her head tracing his fingers over her pale flesh. But his exploration of her body lead him to something, a scar his hand wouldn't leave that spot almost entranced by it. Raven watched and something went through her head, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hiei was frowning his fingers still hovering over the scar.

"You doing that, it reminded me of something" She grinned slightly.

"I wouldn't think that memory would be humorous" He looked up from the scar, at her.

"No not-"She bit her lip closing her eyes a flash of that memory swirled in her head. Hiei touched her scar again no longer exploring her body now just reliving his sins. "No not humorous at all. It reminded me of something else though. A um a human TV show, a line from one to be more specific" She shrugged.

"How does anything human apply to you and I" Hiei sneered.

"Well here's the line. My love for you is like this scar ugly but permanent" She smiled nearly laughing again at the cheesiness of it. Hiei rolled his eye but allowed the somber moment to pass. Maybe the stupid humans were on to something. He began to kiss and more often than not bite at her skin. It 

seemed Hiei was far more comfortable biting than kissing and Raven didn't mind. Time passed and between the sheets of her bed the two got closer and closer. Raven laid on top of Hiei's chest as they slept but when she woke up he was nowhere to be found. She looked around the room and saw that Hiei's cloak was missing as well. He had used her once again for what he wanted and left her. 'Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me' she frowned getting out of bed feeling lingering touches from her one night lover. She put on some clothes. She would forget him again she swore. She looked down at her boots pulled them off sloppily almost falling to the floor and with tears in the corners of her eyes she winged them at her wall leaving a wide dent. The door swung open and there was Hiei with a quick look of concern then one of question.

"What the hell are you doing? Or is this how you get dressed every morning?" He sneered walking into the room.

"You didn't leave" She wiped her eyes with her sleeve her face red over her quick actions.

"Hn. Not yet. But I will. I'm not a house trained dog. I won't be cooped up in here with you and those degenerates downstairs. I'll leave for days and weeks." He looked out the window he was contained in a city he wouldn't be contained in a house. He waited for her to slap him across the face.

"But you will come back. I can take you leaving, I know you well enough to be certain you'd go crazy in one spot" She grinned at the man who looked impatient from just standing the hallway for too long watching him stare longingly to the window. "But you'll come back, once in a while for more than just a night?" She looked at him hopefully. He nodded, Hiei had never had a place to go back to, only places to run from he had a safe house now an ugly run down safe house. And he had someone to come back to someone that didn't care what people called him, didn't care that his blood wasn't pure. He walked over to where her boots had fallen on the floor picking them up holding the ratty things in his hands.

"Give them here" Raven reached for them but Hiei moved quickly down the stairs with the boots still in hand. Raven ran after him. "Give then back Hiei their mine" She yelled as they entered the dining room Raven's friends looking around confused.

"Did you buy them?" he looked at her smugly. She glared back lips tight with frustration."Then they're not yours".

"If you don't give them back I'll take them back" she demanded.

"Really?" Hiei just laughed, he didn't hide his smile he didn't have to, Raven wouldn't use it against him, or would she.

"Really" Raven tackled Hiei to the ground knocking over her friend Eli's oatmeal in the process.

"Leave it to Raven. She brings the first guy here in a year or so, and all hell breaks loose" he tried to scoop up his spilled breakfast watching to two pull at each other's hair and bite less than softly. Hiei did leave two nights later. Raven always left her window open and Hiei always came back no matter how long he left her. She would leave food on her windowsill for nights he didn't want to stay but still 

stopped by just to check on her. The fool and the idiot, the mutt and the forbidden child the two who didn't understand love or friendship, found a way to awkwardly make it work for them.

Well that's it. I thought about doing a sequel that has to do with the Ankoku bujutskukai (the dark tournament) or a Kurama story what do you guys think?


	7. sequel

I've started a sequel to this story and it's called Dark tournament shady love its set duh in the dark tournament so go check it out


End file.
